


here and apart

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Anxiety, Comfort fic, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, PTSD, Post-Rogue One, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Present Tense, Rebel Girlfriends, Rebellion, Rogue One survived, Romance, Star Wars Rarepairs - Freeform, War, Worry, physical affection, rarepairs, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Jyn is worried and distant, and Sabine is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Sabine Wren
Kudos: 2





	here and apart

“Jyn?” Sabine nudges her knee with the back of her hand. Jyn startles just a bit, her eyes snapping back from her faraway gaze and going a little wide as they meet Sabine’s. **  
**

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

Sabine shakes her head, her expression a little grim. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, Jyn, you were just… drifting again.”

Jyn frowns, nods tightly, her eyes dropping for a second. Sabine can practically see her mind flicking back to whatever thoughts she was just caught in, flitting between the depth of them and the reality of the person in front of her, the person she’d been unintentionally ignoring. “Sorry,” she mutters.

Sabine squats in front of the bed, her arms resting lightly on the edge of Jyn’s knees. “It’s okay. I can finish telling you about my mission later. Are you okay? You seem more stressed than usual.”

Jyn scoffs a little. She doesn’t know what’s usual anymore. She looks down at the woman who’s leaning on her, arms crossed on her lap. The Mandalorian. Her eyes flick over Sabine’s colorful armor for the hundredth time, studying what she can see of the symbols and pictures painted on it. She can see some lettering - Mando’a, which she can’t read, but she likes the sound when she hears Sabine speak it. It’s comforting in the way of a blaster in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. Or more specifically, someone who cares about you, and has your back.

Jyn retreats a little, not moving but just averting her gaze from Sabine and pressing her mouth a little tighter, mind going inward. She’d become good at compartmentalizing sadness and worry in the past, but sometimes since the Rebellion, since finding a new family, it’s been harder. A part of her always wants to be poking at it, turning it over again and again so it can’t jump and hurt her by surprise.

But Sabine leans a little heavier on her knees and catches her eyes when she looks down again, her gaze serious. “Jyn. What is it? Are you thinking about your father again?”

Jyn chews on the inside of her lip. “A little. Mostly Cassian, though.”

Sabine nods, understanding. Cassian’s current mission isn’t much more dangerous than any other, and he’s always come back before, but it’s been a long one and the mind could easily wander. She sighs. “Yeah. Ahsoka says he’s reporting in on time, Jyn. There’s no reason to think he won’t come home.”

Jyn nods, more out of habit than confidence. “I know. I know. I’m just used to people not coming back.”

Sabine lets out another little breath. She gets that, too. She knows Jyn has been through a lot, losing her parents, almost losing her crew on Scarif. Rogue One was also a ghost crew in a way, each of them living as if on borrowed time. But they had survived, and Sabine hoped everyday they wouldn’t stop.

Jyn wraps her hand around one of Sabine’s, holding it loosely. “You know what it’s like, don’t you? When someone you love is out there, and you don’t know if you’re okay? The fear. It doesn’t stop until you see them again. You feel the same way.”

Sabine squeezes her hand. “You know I do. I haven’t seen my parents or Tristan in a few months, or Zeb. I haven’t seen Ezra in years…” She frowns, eyes narrowing a little as they get misty. She’s not afraid to cry, but this isn’t a moment where she wants to. “You’re right. It doesn’t stop.”

Jyn takes both of Sabine’s hands now and pulls her a little closer, and now she’s really looking at her, really fully there. Something about sharing this uncertainty and pain with her has brought Jyn back out of her shell. “I remember. Before I saw my father the last time, before he died. I’m sorry you carry it around all the time.”

Sabine nods, smiling a little, sadly. “Well, I know most of my family is probably okay, at least for right now. I’ve still got them, and Hera and Jacen and Chop. And I’ve got you. And you’ve got me.”

Jyn smiles, too. She kisses Sabine’s forehead. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it!


End file.
